


Rock Around The Clock

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: M/M, jesse the alpha, jordan the omega, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Jordan's always on time until he isn't.
Relationships: Jesse Eckley/Jordan Eckley
Kudos: 2





	Rock Around The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> honestly a little choppy cause I didn't have the motivation to write out all the plot and such but it's probably okay, y'all all get the general idea of where I was going lol 
> 
> i've never actually written alpha/omega before, so something off the bucket list I guess?

Jordan may not be great at quick math but he's good enough, smart enough to have his calendar set and marked at least the month in advance so he's never caught out, never surprised. By some miracle none of their travel plans have ever coincided with his own personal schedule and neither was this trip to Katowice, he'd run the numbers and thought he'd back home with a day or two to spare. 

He was wrong. He doesn't know how – the numbers haven't changed but he has, there's no mistaking the sudden growing ache in his body and the way Jesse's started looking at him, clearly picking up the change in his scent but wary of actually mentioning it. 

Jesse knowing is bad enough but his physical presence is something Jordan's been actively avoiding since his very first time, hiding out at their grandparents farm or organising a casual weekend at someone elses place. He's never wanted his twin to see him in his moments of ultimate weakness, when he's soft and vulnerable and desperate for something a little more old world between them than modern society tends to be trending towards.

They're hardly traditional anyway, what with him being the lesser, the omega of pair. He shouldn't be, should've been the typical first born alpha but somehow things got mixed up and he's constantly in conflict, has kept the protective streak and dominant personality but has very little to back it up with, all bark and no bite.

That said he's currently hiding in the bathroom avoiding his problems like an omega absolutely would. Jesse can't be here, can't see him like this. They can't fly out tomorrow like they'd planned and paid for, can't check out in the morning and they can't speak Polish, have no way to explain other than the no doubt obvious state of him. The tournaments over, their Renegades manager dropping them off at the hotel last night and after that they're officially out of their responsibility, probably flying home themselves and Jordan can't, can't, can't deal with this all at once. 

“Jordan?” Jesse's voice floats tentatively through the whisper thin door that separates them and Jordan's whole body twinges in response, fingers digging into the ancient grout of the bathroom tiles. The worry is radiating from his twin in huge waves, making him feel even better about the whole situation. He's pretty sure – no, he's certain, that Jesse's never ever been around an omega in heat, likely doesn't know how to react or feel and when he pays close attention to the finer details of the youngers scent it's there, the distressed confusion mixed with a hint of interest he's sure Jesse's worried even more about. 

“It's okay” He tries to offer soothingly, forces his voice to be a little lighter, “We – we're just gonna take a few extra days to enjoy Katowice, that's all”

Jesse doesn't appreciate his attempt at humour, that's for sure, a tiny sliver of alpha annoyance sliding through his concern which only serves to make Jordan quiver, body demanding he respond to it.

“You need to go down to reception and book us some more nights if you can, i'm pretty sure they'll know why, find out if they need us to change rooms or if they're going to make us leave or something”

The whole floor probably knows why. In fact, Jordan's half-expecting someone to come knocking to throw them out, hadn't even considered reading the hotels heat policy because again, his math has never failed him before.

“Preferably now” He adds when Jesse doesn't respond or make any movement to leave, “I'm going to call dad and tell him he doesn't need to come pick us up, try and re-book our flights and then i'll figure the rest out, okay?”

“Okay” Jesse echoes, the very epitome of being not okay. 

Jordan waits until he's very definitely gone before he dials, praying that they won't have to try and find another hotel on such short notice.

Explaining the situation at hand to their father isn't that bad. Jordan hit the peak of shame and embarrassment during his third heat, when he'd gotten so worked up from the rough country road on the drive to his hideout cabin that he'd actually come all over himself – and not silent and unnoticed either – his father had been very understanding but Jordan has always driven himself after that. 

He gives him all their flight details to change, since they'd thought ahead and added him as authorised to change them and then his father heaves a long sigh.

“What are you going to do about Jesse?” He ventures, clearly not really wanting to ask but kind of being obliged as the responsible parent in this situation and Jordan has no idea, knows even if he wanted Jesse to leave, even to just a different room, he wouldn't. Maybe if they were at home, but not here, not a few thousand miles away from a familiar kind of safety.

He doesn't know what to say, just echoes his fathers sigh. 

"Well, all i'm going to say is that you know we'd all support whatever decisions, choices you might make, 

Yeah, having their parents blessing doesn't fucking help right now. The idea that they're on board with the two of them being together, keeping the family line true is something that's gone pretty out of fashion since in the invention of well, any kind of travel outside your tiny ancestral village has only ever made things worse for him, made him want it even more. 

A few moments after he hangs up and considers jerking off onto the tiled floor Jesse returns with good news, they don't have to leave and there's a distinctly attractive blush on his brothers cheeks when he does mention that there'll be an added, extra cleaning fee. 

"You need to go and buy food now, cup noodles or something, whatever you want" Jordan prompts next, knows the half-eaten box of weird Polish cereal and the bags of lollies they have aren't going to be enough for the next few days, knows that as soon as he hits his heat properly he'll never be able to get Jesse to go shopping. 

Jesse doesn't protest, just nods and starts shuffling around the money Jordan's got in his wallet, heading back towards the door before he pauses. 

"You sure you don't want anything specific?"

Specially, Jordan would like to be anywhere but here, with anyone but his twin. 

"Fruit maybe" He says reluctantly, figures Jesse will leave quicker if he comes up with someone, "And Coke, i'm gonna need the sugar"

He's not sure why he says that, blushes with it and Jesse's eyes dart away, clearly weighing the implications of the words. 

As soon as he's gone again Jordan lets out a long whine, climbs up onto the bed, pushes the blankets away and pulls a pillow under his head. It's not going to get better, is only get to worse as time goes on, as he gets more and more wanton and he's not sure it's even worth getting off now while Jesse's away. 

He's a little scared of what might happen, that having Jesse watch him - he highly doubts the other is going to hide in the bathroom for the next couple days - a deep fear that Jesse will find him offensive somehow, unappealing. 

It's going to suck either way but can do this, has done it before but usually he's at least got his toys and how there's nothing, not even anything he thinks he can improvise with and hell, maybe Jesse will unironically return with a banana as his choice of fruit and of course there's Jesse, the actual presence of an actual fucking alpha that's also his fucking twin only makes it a million times worse - but he can do it, he has to.

\--------------------------------------

"You don't have to" Jordan repeats for what feels like the hundredth time, "You know it's not like anyone's ever actually died, i've done plenty on my own before you don't have just because you think I need you to, it's all your choice" 

If anything the sharp ache between his legs that's radiating out to his entire body is telling him just how much of a lie that is, how much he desperately wants Jesse to keep agreeing.

"But you want me to?"

Jesse's voice is softer than it should be, all soft and curious and wanting, like he's waiting for Jordan to verbally confirm what his body is literally screaming. Like Jesse needs to him to consent, which only makes Jordan want him more. 

"Yes" He breathes, "Fuck, i've always it"

He's in too deep now to bother with anymore lies, Jesse can have the truth. 

"You always leave" Jesse whispers, "Always leave and I never know what to do, I get this feeling and it's I don't know, I just want"

Jordan can seem him struggling with it, the rush of instinct that he's too inexperienced to really know what to do with and fuck if that doesn't make him harder, make him wetter.

"You've seen porn, right?" He blurts, "You know how this works"

He's not sure he can handle having to draw this out any longer now he knows he's about to get what he's always wanted.

"Not an idiot" Jesse hisses indignantly but then his expression wavers a little.

"I just don't want to hurt you" He mumbles, head dropping to stare the sheets, "Or not be good"

Jordan can't think of a nice way to say that his twin could literally just touch him right now on like, his ankle and it'd be the best thing since sliced bread. 

"You won't" He promises, "It'll come naturally, once your big dumb alpha brain catches on and it's not like I wasn't made for this"

Made for you, he adds silently, the tension easing a little as Jesse huffs at the insult.

\--------------------

The second he's completely naked most of Jordan's remaining grasp on sanity disappears and he struggles to keep himself steady, not just launch himself and Jesse and demand, beg to be knotted like he usually with whoever he's with. He wants the others first time to be nice, for him not to get attacked by a frenzied omega who's incapable of guiding him. He wants Jesse to come back for more, again and again.

They break apart to breathe even though Jordan can't ever seem to catch enough breath but dives back in anyway until Jesse's pushing at him, pushing him away and he whimpers, can't catch himself.

"Can I" Jesse stops himself short and Jordan nudges at him. It's frustrating because he knows exactly what he wants, exactly the motions from now to joyously knotted bliss and Jesse's hesitant curiosity is endearing and such a turn on because yes, responsive, considerate alphas are the best kind but god, it's taking him so much self control not to just pin his brother underneath him. 

"Whatever you want" He urges, can't imagine there's anything that Jesse would want he'd even consider saying no to, "You wanna touch or not touch or tell me I suck at Fortnite do it, just do something"

"You don't suck at Fortnite" Jesse hums, slight smile on his face, "I just, canIusemyfingersfirst?"

The moment Jordan deciphers the rushed whisper of words he's groaning, reaching for Jesse and demanding more kissing, patience be damned, "Yes" He announces, "Yes, yes, do that, get your fingers so fucking deep"

He's not sure if Jesse's on board with dirty talk but at this point he's going to have to be, Jordan can never help himself when he's in heat, a constant rush of filthy thoughts often finding their way out of his mouth and sure, some alphas don't appreciate it but he's got no complaints if they get a little annoyed, a little rougher.

He lies back against the sheets, spreads his legs and the rush of cool air to the warmest, wettest part of him makes him shiver, plant his heels into the mattress for the traction he's surely going to need and Jesse. Jesse's fucking staring right between his legs and the attention is overwhelming, makes him clench up and when he feels more slick sliding out he thinks Jesse should see it, should watch him and see how much Jordan wants him. He wants to demand it, that Jesse does what he's asked to do because there's no way he could know how much Jordan actually loves it, something that so few of his partners do despite his pleading.

Finally, finally Jesse's fingers, warm and careful, starting tracing a line up his soaking cock before sliding down to his balls, curling them in his palm and Jordan wiggles, enjoying the attention but craving it just a little further down.

"Jesse please, hurts" It's not a lie but he's stretching the truth a little, if just to motivate Jesse to move a little faster, appeal to his alpha instinct to stop him hurting.

An ungraceful sound comes from his throat when Jesse finally circles his hole, brow furrowed in concentration as he starts to press them him, sliding and stretching in the kind of way that means he's been doing more than just watching cheap, rough pron - he's been reading, finding out exactly how things should be done and that makes Jordan whine, hips jumping up. Jesse's such a good, good alpha just like he'd always knew he'd be for someone, never imagined it'd be him.

"You're so wet" Jesse murmurs, tone of wonder to his voice doing all kinds of things to Jordan, the cliched words never sounding better than from his twins lips, fingers sliding deeper and snubbing right up against his prostate and he groans, clenching down around them and Jesse's eyes widen a little and look, it's fucking great Jordan loves it, could totally come in a minute but he wants Jesse inside him for the first time he comes tonight.

"Gonna feel so good around your knot" He promises, rolling down onto Jesse's fingers to make his point, "Gonna come all over it"

"Don't" Jesse says, almost panicked, "Don't fucking say that, it's too much"

When Jordan regains a little focus he can see that Jesse's nearly trembling before him, like he's worked up just as much as he is, that he isn't the only one right on the edge from this situation.

"Hurry up then" He pleads, "Please"

\---------------------------------------

"Jordan, I can't, Jordan"

Jesse's voice is desperate now and Jordan knows it's time, that they've both had enough.

"Push in and stay there" He manages to get out between moans, knows Jesse needs his guidance and his brother does, thrusts turning into more of a vicious grind that makes both of them wail with the new pleasure of it.

"Oh fuck yes, just like that, give it to me" 

And it's privilege almost, to be the first to take Jesse's knot, watch the wild, frenzied look in his eyes.

"Mark me" Jordan finds himself pleading, wants Jesse's thick scent everywhere, inside and out and that's apparently enough to trigger his twin completely, almost falling forward in his eagerness to nip at Jordan's neck as he starts to knot up with a long, low whine against Jordan's skin and sure he's heard stories and seen plenty of porn about how an alphas first heat knot is a little bigger, will last a little longer but never imagined it was true, that it would be ridiculous, the way Jesse's starting to fill him up so deep inside, stretching him out intensely that he thinks he might actually pass out as he comes, an otherworldly sensations flooding his body and he's overstimulated like he hasn't been in years, struggling to keep enough sanity to somehow reassure Jesse that he's okay, that they're both okay and then Jesse fucking growls like nothing he's ever heard him do before, a rush of alpha that Jordan's immediately wanting more off, body falling still as the waves of pleasure become a steady rhythm, less intense and more safe, secure.


End file.
